My Little Pony Presents: Friendship Gifts
by JusSonic
Summary: A Homestar Runner Decemberween short fanmake. It's now Hearth's Warming Eve and Pinkie, oversleeping, must find gifts for her friends in a hurry.


Author's note  
Time for another Hearth's Warming Eve fic; This one takes place after Spike's stunt and during season 2. So let's begin, shall we?

* * *

Pinkie Pie slept in her home as the clock turns to '10 PM' as music is heard playing. The pony yawns a bit, with cinnamon on her face, as she got up from her bed, smacking her lips. What time is it?

Pinkie glances at the night time snow...then gasps as she exclaims, "Eeek! Oh no! I must've set the alarm for 10 PM instead of AM again after Spike's stunt! I was supposed to go Hearth's Warming Eve shopping today!'"

Pinkie saw her calendar, seeing a date marked in a circle 'Dec. 25 - Hearth's Warming Eve, duh'! This made her gasps, "Eeek! It's Hearth's Warming Eve already! My friends are going to be upset," The pony rush out of her bed, dashing off with jammies on and slippers on her hooves...hitting the wall before landing on the floor, "Owie! I ran into the door, silly me!"

Pinkie, getting up, opens the door and rush out...falling the stairs into a closed Sugarcube Corner (Mr. and Mrs. Cake took the twins out to spend time with family). The pony groans, "Ouch, I fell down the stairs."

Pinkie rush out of Sugarcube Corner in determination...but looks down and saw that her coat is missing, leaving her naked. She groans in sadness, "Hoo boy...and I ran out of the place naked somehow..." The pony then grins. "But it's snowing though!"

**"My Little Pony Presents: Friendship Gifts"**

**"Blah blah blah - JusSonic"**

Some of the Mane Six friends are now spending time at the Apples' place, Twilight, Nyx and Spike are at the library spending time with the Sparkles (much to the dragon's annoyance), but they will try to come by later.

Big Macintosh, wearing a sweater, smiles as he tosses Winona up and down, saying, "Love you, Winona! No, I love you more!" The dog barks a bit happily at that comment.

Rainbow grins while looking at her own present: an extendable mechanical arm toy. She plays with it while saying, "Awesome! This thing, the Theft Hoof, demands respect; Like to see somepony get in front of this; Hey, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo!"

"Yeah," Apple Bloom's voice calls out from the kitchen. "Whatcha want?"

"Grab a hold of that egg nog, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo's voice said eagerly.

With a smile, Rainbow uses her Theft Hoof that extends into the kitchen. When it came back, the arm is holding the two Cutie Mark Crusaders whose are wearing reindeer costumes while holding an egg nog each.

"Wow, neat!" Scootaloo exclaims with a smile.

"Thanks, kids!" Rainbow exclaims with a smile

* * *

In the field, Fluttershy was ringing a bell while standing near a red pail that is marked 'Charity for Animals'. The yellow Pegasi figures that she can get some money to help the less fortunate before going to her friend Applejack'ss for Hearth's Warming Eve.

Pinkie, in winter clothes, rush up to Fluttershy, sliding to a stop while saying, "Hey, Fluttershy, listen! I got to get some presents and fast!"

"Well, Time Turner's place is opened." Fluttershy said softly as she rang her bell. "Want to leave a donation for the animals before you go?"

"Sorry, you spoke too softly, I can't understand you but I will make use of your complimentary spit bucket!" Pinkie exclaims as she spits into the bucket, much to Fluttershy's chagrin, before rushing off.

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

Pinkie rushes to the only place during Hearth's Warming Eve that is still opened: Time Turner's place! He rush up to the counter at the open window of the lab, that has a sign that said, 'Closed? You kidding, we never close'.

"Time Turner, quick; I need to buy ponies and their brothers Hearth's Warming Eve gifts, on the double!" Pinkie explains to Time Turner while panting like a dog.

"So running a bit late, Pinkie?" Time Turner asks Pinkie in amusement.

"Got an hour and 45 minutes left; Whatcha got that I can buy in a hurry?"

"Well, I got a bunch of my aught-four horsecrap in that filthy box over there; Gotta make room for the aught-five kind."

Time Turner points to a box that is labeled 'aught-four horsecrap' nearby the lab. Pinkie smiles as she peeks in it. There must be something in here that the Earth pony can give as Hearth's Warming Eve presents.

"Fine, whatcha got here?" Pinkie asks curiously. She pulls out some electrical tape, "Electrical tape? Cute! Twilight loves that stuff! I wonder what she's doing now with Spike and the family."

* * *

At the Ponyville library, Twilight, Nyx and Spike are at the table with some food on the table and the rest of the family and some co-workers, having dinner with them. A banner nearby said 'Left Out Characters'.

"Can you pass the cupcakes?" Twilight ask Spike who groans while passing the stuff. "And try not to hog the tofu turkey this time!"

* * *

"Okay, okay, what else is in here," Pinkie ask as she dig through the box quickly and frantically. The pony takes out a rusty knife. "Rusty fashion knife, eh? That definitely got Rarity on it!"

* * *

At Carousel Baroque, Rarity was having a meal with Sweetie Belle, smiling as she said, "Oh yes; Tofu turkey; perhaps much of it."

The phone rang as Sweetie picks up a phone...that isn't attached to anything, must be a magic thing. The filly answers, "Hello? Hey mom! A merry Hearth's Warming Eve to you as well! Is dad there? Right; Yes, Rarity is cooking a tofu turkey with the usual gravied yams and stuffed cupcakes. No, no we aren't alone. Yes, this phone is plugged in and not working with magic."

Suddenly without warning, the power throughout the Carousel Baroque went out, much to the two ponies' concern. Rarity said, "Oh horse feathers! I forgot to pay the bills for this year again! Ugh, where's Twilight when you need her?"

* * *

Pinkie smiles as she took out a banana that has an arrow through it, laughing, "Time Turner, look! For the dragon who has everything! Isn't this neat?"

"Yeah, but don't give me anything in that box!" Time Turner snaps to Pinkie while frowning. "Or you will get a pie in the face with a ribbon! Trust me; I don't like getting my own horsecrap!"

"Right, no problem! Okay, ribbons, Time Turner love those. Let's see...Derpy; Nah, no need to worry about her."

* * *

At a bathtub, we see chains and wooden boards around it keeping somepony trapped in. That pony of course is Derpy who is singing, _**"One night in Bangkok and the rough got rougher..."**_

* * *

At the Apples' farms, Applejack is wearing lights in her mane, waiting impatiently for Pinkie to show up with her gift to the farm pony. And so far, the party one is missing.

"Dang nab it; Pinkie Pie better git here soon wit' mah present or Ah am going 'ta go at her like ugly on ape," Applejack snaps impatiently a bit. For a moment, it looks like she's going to go through on her threat.

Just then, as luck would have it, Pinkie rushes in, tripping in front of Applejack while holding a gift on her back. The pink Earth pony, in a daze, said, "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, Miss Jack!" Rainbow flew in to see what Applejack is getting from Pinkie Pie. To the cow pony's notice, inside are a pair of wire cutters.

"Wire cutters? Really?"

"Oh, you are just a foal, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow said to Pinkie with a sigh. "Hearth's Warming Eve isn't about giving presents to ponies. It's about giving good presents to ponies! This last minute discount horsecrap you gave to us isn't going to cut it. Sorry but..."

"Heehaw; It's perfect, Pinkie Pie!" Applejack exclaims excitedly suddenly, much to the surprise of Pinkie and Rainbow.

"It is?" Both ponies ask in surprise and amazement. Looks like Applejack likes what Pinkie just gave her!

"Eeyup! Definitely what Ah need 'ta free 'de animals from 'de traps at 'de wharfs," Applejack said as she trots off. The pony begins to sing, _**"Free the baby seals..."**_

"Well, what do you know?" Rainbow asks impressed. Looks like Pinkie has pulled through on getting the right present for Applejack!

"So what do you say, Dashie? Does the captain of this team still have what it takes or what?" Pinkie asks Rainbow who takes the Theft Hoof while doing so.

"Oh, is that so; Well, the Theft Hoof got what it takes too...and it will take Applejack's hat!" Rainbow remarks as she uses the Theft Hoof. It returns, snatching Applejack's cowboy hat. "See?"

"Well, definitely no skin off my back."

"Thanks! Well, have a nice last seven minutes of Hearth's Warming Eve, Pinkie Pie."

Suddenly without warning, Pinkie gasps and panic, "NO! THERE'S 7 MINUTES OF HEARTH'S WARMING EVE LEFT? Horsecrap, I forgot to get presents to everypony! I gotta go!"

Pinkie rushes off, forgetting that she got presents for her friends already. Rainbow shakes her head while saying, "And it goes on for a while like this. Pinkie Pie is so random."

"No! There's only 7 minutes left of Hearth's Warming Eve!" Pinkie screams as she dash behind her friends.

"Well, Pinkie Pie will be like this until the New Year rolls in."

"No, horsecrap! There's only seven minutes left of..." Pinkie begins to call out frantically as we fade to black. "Wait, since when do we have any wharfs?"

The End

Cast list  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Ashleigh Bell: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Matt Smith: Time Turner  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Derpy Hooves  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Peter New: Big Macintosh  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo

Author's note  
Pretty funny stuff, eh? Again, no offense to any Derpy fans for what happened to her or for lack of Spike in this story. Read and review, folks.


End file.
